gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Khamelion
The Hijak Khamelion is a high-end electric vehicle making its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online, however, it is only available to those who own the collectors edition. Design The Khamelion is a grand tourer-style car whose design is unique. It may feature elements from the 2011 Jaguar C-X16 Concept such as the front quarter panel and lower side body styling. The greenhouse and rear quarter panel seem to have been inspired by the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. Also the 2012 Jaguar XKR special edition, for the bonnet/ hood and front face layout, but the shapes appear to have been combined with those found on the 2011 Ford Evos Concept and Exagon Furtive eGT, also the lower edge of the front bumper is nearly identical in terms of shape and identical in terms of material. The rear end of the car is clearly inspired by the rear end design of the Maserati GranTurismo. Other parts of this car seem to inspired by the Fisker Sunset and Aston Martin Vanquish. At the front, one can instantly notice a combination of lines and curves used to create an interesting looking front end. At the very base of the front bumper, a CFRP lip is present, following the bottom edge of the bumper. The lower edge of the bumper increases in height in the central two-thirds of its width. The bulges in the outer bumper area are curved such that they are linked to the bulge running along the sides of the main body area. The main grille, is an irregular hexagon, which is a little wider than the elevated bumper area. The grille features a horizontal chrome strip at mid-height across the mesh. The headlamp units are interesting, in that they have four straight edges and then a curved top edge. The two lower edges are parallel with edges of the main grille, and the unit features two circular lamps and then a turn indicator lamp in a separated area at the top. Like the XKR, the bonnet, hood features elevated areas running from the inside edge of the headlights and then another elevated area in the central section of the bonnet/ hood's width. The sides of the car feature a lot of curvature, just behind the front wheel arch a chrome-trimmed vent is visible. The main bulges than run along the side of the car span almost the entire wheelbase. The greenhouse section of the body is one area where curvature is very prevalent, even the mirrors have aerodynamic shells. The B-pillar line is linked to the line signifying the edge of the rear quarter area. The rear quarter area curves away from the body. The wheels featured on the car are deep dish and made of five thin irregular pentagons, which form an air-filled five-point star between them and the central point of the wheel. The car's taillight units share a similar shape to the Maserati GranTurismo, they are split into two main sections, one above the other. A thin horizontal chrome strip connects the units and any area of the units above this strip are clear coloured. Adjacent a below the license plate area, the rear bumper protrudes more. The lower edge of the bumper and top edge of the base formation are outlined by a ledge. At the base of the rear bumper a diffuser unit spans most of the car's width. Either side of the diffuser, the car features parallelogram-shaped exhaust tips; two either side, one above the other. Performance The engine is front-mounted. Stopping power is provided by large, cross-drilled disc brake rotors, which are matched to white, six piston brake calipers at the front. Overview Gallery The Richman Hotel.jpg|A low angle front and side view of an early form of the Khamelion. GT(Rear)-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the car. GrandTourer-GTAV.jpg|Michael driving a matte black Khamelion. Khamelion-GTAV-fowards.jpg|A blue model of the vehicle. Trivia *The image in which this car first appeared, showed no badging at all on the car. *The wheels that appear on this car are exactly the same as those found on the Comet. *In the first screenshot in which the car appeared, the front-left tire was shown clipping through the wheel arch. *The company logo of this car is reminiscent of Under Armour. *The Khamelion, being based off the Fisker Karma, may have been named so as a reference to the 1983 Culture Club song Karma Chameleon. *The Khamelion does not appear in the strategy guide for the game. *There is a solar panel on the roof of the car. *The car will not explode if set on fire by a jerry can, since the car has no gasoline tank. However, the flames will kill the engine. Locations *This vehicle is only available in GTA: Online, exclusive to GTA V collector's edition owners. It can be bought from Legendarymotorsport.net for free. Navigation }} de:Khamelion (V) es:Khamelion Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:2-door coupés Category:Electric vehicles Category:Sports Cars